miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Miyaviuta -Dokusou-
=Über das Album= ''Miyaviuta -Dokusou-'' (雅-みやびうた-歌～独奏～) ist Miyavis 5. Soloalbum. Es erschien am 13. September 2006. Es hat eine Gesamtspiellänge von 39:35min und erschien bei PS Company/Universal. Miyaviuta -Dokusou- ist das erste Soloalbum, welches in nur einer Variante erschien. =Tracklist= # "Jikoai, Jigajisan, Jiishiki, Kajou (Instrumental)" (自己愛、自画自賛、自意識過剰 (Instrumental)) – 1:00 min # "Selfish Love -Aishitekure, Aishiteru Kara-" (Selfish love –愛してくれ、愛してるから–) – 3:04 min # "Please, Please, Please" (プリーズ、プリーズ、プリーズ。) – 3:10 min # "Dear My Love..." – 4:00 min # "Boku wa Shitteru" (僕は知ってる。) – 4:23 min # "How to Love" – 2:51 min # "Baka na Hito" (バカな人) – 4:22 min # "Kimi ni Funky Monkey Vibration" (君にファンキーモンキーバイヴレーション) – 2:52 min # "We Love You -Sekai wa Kimi wo Aishiteru-" (We love you ～世界は君を愛してる～) – 4:52 min # ""Aishiteru" Kara Hajime You" ("愛してる"からはじめよう) – 3:12 min # "Jiko Shijou Shugisha no Nare no Hate (Instrumental)" (自己至上主義者の成れの果て (Instrumental)) – 2:01 min # "Are You Ready to Love?" - 3:47 min =Charts= * Das Album erreichte Platz 25 der wöchentlichen Oricon Style Charts. =Produktion= * Hedeki Tsutsumi =Info= * In einem 2006er Interview sprach Miyavi über die Alben "MYV☆POPS" und "Miyaviuta -Dokusou-", welche nur knapp einen Monat mit der Veröffentlichung auseinander lagen: "Das Album, auf dem ich mehr wie ein Komponist bin, ist MYV☆POPS, und das Album, auf dem ich eher ein Performer bin, ist Miyaviuta -Dokusou-, weshalb ich die beiden separat voneinander veröffentlichen wollte. Auf MYV☆POPS wollte ich die Idee von Popularität ausdrücken. Ich denke, Liebe und Popmusik sind sich so ähnlich, Liebe braucht einen Partner und Popmusik braucht Zuhörer. Für die Liebe, denken wir üblicherweise über die Gefühle des Partners nach, und für die Popmusik komponierte ich Lieder bei denen ich über die Zuhörer nachdachte. Ich möchte Popmusik auf meine eigene Art studieren, und so kam es zu MYV☆POPS. Zur selben Zeit, für das Album Miyaviuta -Dokusou-, wollte ich zur Qualität der Songs passen und mich selbst in meine Leistungen absorbieren, die Akkustikgitarre allein spielen. Normalerweise kann ich beides in ein Album bringen, aber ich traute mich sie zu separieren und sie nach einander zu veröffentlichen, weil ich dieses Jahr viele Lieder anstelle von Lives veröffentlichen würde." * Miyavi schrieb die Lieder für "MYV☆POPS" und "Miyaviuta -Dokusou-" zur selben Zeit mit unterschiedlichen Themen (Ein Album mit dem Thema Popstyle, das andere mit dem Thema Solostyle) * Über den Song "We love you", welcher auf "MYV☆POPS" und "Miyaviuta -Dokusou-" veröffentlicht wurde: "Auf MYV☆POPS, wählte ich die beste Direktion für das Lied, weil auf dem Album meine Rolle mehr die eines Komponisten war. Im Zuge ds Arrangements fügte ich Chor, Konga, verschiedene Perkussion, Keyboard Sequenzierung hinzu, alles was der Song brauchte. Nach "Miyavizm", welches eine Menge meines Charakters in sich hatte, habe ich viel mehr als Komponist gearbeitet. Im Gegenzug habe ich mich auf Miyaviuta -Dokusou- mehr auf mein Spiel konzentriert." ''In Hinblick des Liedes auf "Miyaviuta -Dokusou-" sagt Miyavi: ''"Es war sehr schwer im Groove zu bleiben! .. Meistens mag ich niederschwellige Musik, welche populär, vulgär und dumm ist, und ich mag auch solche Lyrics (lacht). Aber ich mag auch erwachsenere Musik. Als ein Künstlerist für mich das Schlimmste überhaupt, eingeschränkt zu werden und ich will mich selbst nicht festlegen." Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Alben